Another Digital Story
by WendyTheSkyMaiden
Summary: To think a whole other world besides our own is amazing. How do you get to said world? Only a chosen few are allowed to see this magnificent dimension. They will become the people who will save that world and their's from the power of darkness. This is their story. Their Digital Story.
1. Episode 1

**Wendy: **Oh goodness,this is happening. First story on here, gonna be a good one.

Enjoy~!

**Episode 1: Another World,the Digital World!**

School Field Trips.

An amazing time for a kid,right?Going to another place to study and learn new better if it's a week long trip.

Well,What if you were a part of the bus with the kids that didn't make it on the bigger buses? Sucks doesn't it?

The teacher looked backed and sighed as she saw the small group of kids make a small amount of talking only people talking,were two siblings and a small girl speaking to a girl with black pigtails.

The kindly teacher turned her attention back to the road as the bus driver drove calmly across the road.

A deep and far off roar was heard,and got all of the children's attention.

"Did you hear that?"

"Was that a bear?"

"Are we there yet?"

The teacher hastily turned back to the children."Its ok kids," She spoke softly,"That wasn't even close to where we are."

"The kids are scared." The bus driver said simply.

In reality,the teacher felt like banging her head against the didn't like kids in general,but she faked a smile and tried to calm then down.

Then she had enough.

"Stop the bus."

The bus driver stopped at a rest stop.

She stood up from her seat and faced the children.

"How about we stop and get some snacks?"

A blue eyed blond girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

She put her hand down and looked at the ground.

"I thought we were supposed to wait to use our money..." She whispered,but spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Its ok,just not all of it,so you can buy lunch." she replied

The teacher lead the kids to the small was a reception desk,most likely for directions,a stand filled with pamphlets.

There were rows of seats with a couple of people sitting in them.

The most noticeable area was a game room,with a few little kids on there playing with the toys provided.

The smallest kid immediately went for the room,followed by the light brown skinned girl she was talking to.

The oldest kid and another went and looked at the pamphlets,and the other three went to the snack machines.

The teacher smiled,her plan going into snuck of the building,seconds after.

"What do you want?" The blond girl from before asked the shorter blond boy beside her.

"Hmm..." His eyes scanned the snack machine."SKITTLES."

The blond laughed and put the money in and pressed the button for Skittles.

_Ali &amp; Rioc Jumia_

"Man three bucks for a soda?" A spiky haired kid said."Thank mom for giving me fifty bucks."

_Keeth Moyami_

"Woah!There's there's coupons for the entry tickets for Dollywood!" The eldest student shouted.

"Huh.." The boy beside his simply said.

_Flavio Kurasaki &amp; Ethan Kojikama_

"Wow!They have alot of dolls!" The small green-head shouted.

"Just don't take to many out,ok?" The older kid said.

_Penni Jujukai &amp; Jayme Gogursia_

As Ali gave the small bag of candy to her little brother,she witnessed the teacher get in the confused her.

Her eyes widen as she saw the bus start up.

"Guys,the bus is leaving!"

All the kids looked up and saw the bus pull out of the parking spot.

They all left their areas and run out the doors,screaming for the bus to stop.

But it didn't,and it went back on the road,and drove away from their sights.

The kids couldn't believe it.

"What...Just happened.." Keeth mumbled.

"We got rigged." Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Jayme asked.

"Why else would she drop us off here?"

It was silent for a few more moments,then quiet sniffing was heard.

Everyone looked down to see Penni on the verge of crying.

"She...Left us..." Then the water works flowed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Her crying could be heard from miles away.

Jayme and Ali tried to comfort Penni,Ethan was holding his ears mumbling 'Crybaby',Keeth and Rioc were panicking,and Flavio was thinking about something.

"Hey guys..." Flavio said,earning all the nonpanicking kid's attention.

"We should find where the camp site is,if we find it before nightfall,we might be able to sleep on a soft bed."

They nodded,grabbing the two panicking kids and following allong side of the street.

It was hours upon hours of walking,none of them stopping,eventually,the sun started setting,and the site was no where.

"We should stop..." Jayme said.

"Yeah we should,but where?" Ethan questioned.

"Maybe we can find somewhere in the woods or something..." Rioc said,all life drained from his eyes.

"Oh knock it off..." Ali told her little brother.

Flavio looked back at everyone,seeing how dead they almost looked.

"Ok,lets stop." He said.

Everyone eventually fell on the ground,Flavio facepalming.

He looked into the woods beside the road,and saw cave like structure deep in it.

"Perfect." He mumbled.

He turned back around,"Guys there a cave in the-" then he realized he was talking to the ground.

"Hey Flavio!Cmon Ethan found a cave!" Keeth called in the forest.

Flavio looked at everyone walk into the woods and followed the kid himself.

Flavio shook his head while following them.

Once the kids got to the cave it was already dark out.

"See?What I tell ya." Ethan said

"We might be able to sleep here until morning." Ali followed.

"Someone will come looking for us before then,won't they?" Jayme asked with a chill,

"Of course." Flavio said trying to gain control back.

The same growl was heard before,but louder,and hungrier.

"Was that the same bear?" Penni asked,scared.

"Go further in the cave." Flavio ordered.

They were to scared to object,so they did as the older kid told them.

As they got deeper,there was a light,but they couldn't say was as if they were not in control of their bodies.

Then,they all experienced the same pain,the same feeling,the same grief.

Then,blackness was all they could of them fainted at the same time.

* * *

"Keeth..."

"KEETH!"

"Huh?!" The spiky headed brunette was startled he was not prepare for what he saw.

There,sitting in front of him,was a orange,lizard like animal,but it was to big to be a what really threw it off,was the lively flame on the lizard's tail.

Keeth was to surprised to this happening.

"Glad to see your awake."

"GAAAH!" Keeth stumbled back into a tree,as the creature spoke to him."Y-You can talk?!"

The lizard crossed it's arms."Man,for a DigiDestined,you sure are jumpy.

"D-Digi what now?!" Keeth yelled.

Keeth took in his was no longer in the was in a forest,but not the same one he was in,it was full of vibrate colors of trees,bushes,and flowers.

"Where am I?!"

"Keeth calm down-"

"Calm down?!" Keeth panicked,"How can I calm down when there's a weird talking lizard in front of me,and I'm in a rip off of Wonderland!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

Keeth stopped and looked at the lizard.

"First of all,I'm not a weird talking lizard,the names Charmander,second of all,Your not in a rip off of anything,This is the Digital World!"

"The Digital-"

"Hey Keeth,is that you?!"

Keeth looked beside him,and saw Rioc emerge from behind the trees.

"Hey Rioc-" He stopped himself as he saw a weird creature that he couldn't even describe,all he knows,is that it startled him.

"Rioc!There's a monster beside you!"

Rioc looked down at the creature."Oh,him?He's cool." He smiled at Keeth.

"Great to meet ya!" The thing walked over and shook Keeth's hand with his little claws."Name's Gible!"

Keeth was so speechless,he nearly blacked out,with Rioc laughing a bit.

If that wasn't enough,another creature came out from the bushes,it looked like a green frog with a bud on it's back.

"Where do these things keep coming from?!" Keeth yelled.

Following the creature,was none other than Ali.

"Oh,there you are guys."She said calmly.

The thing looked up at Ali. "Are these the friends you talked about?"

"Yes," Ali replied."This is Keeth,a friend,and Rioc,my younger brother."

The thing looked back at Keeth and Rioc."Hi,I'm Bulbasaur." She said in a sweet voice.

"Ali,do you know where everyone else is?" Keeth asked.

Ali nodded,"They were following me."

"I'm coming!" A squeaky voice yelled.

Emerging from the small bushes was the greenette named Penni, and following her was Ethan.

They BOTH had creatures,one was a blue turtle and another was a weird white creature with green hair covering it's eyes.

"Wow!We're all here!" Penni squealed.

Rioc chuckled at her happy mood,despite the situation.

"Ethan,when you said you had stupid people with you,this wasn't what I thought you meant." The turtle said.

"Shut up Squirtle." He turned to Keeth.

"Wheres Flavio and Jayme?" Ethan asked.

"AAAAAHH!"

Right on que,Flavio came running out of a path and behind Keeth,"Theres a ghost chasing me!"

A creature that looked like a black ball with eyes and a purple gas around it came and floated in front of Keeth and Flavio.

"I'm not a ghost,I'm Gastly!" It said.

"L-Leave me alone!" Flavio screamed.

Ethan face palmed while Penni was laughing her butt off.

Jayme came from where Flavio came screaming with a creature that looked like a blue sheep.

"Flavio,for being the oldest here,your not really showing it." Jayme muttered.

Jayme looked down,"Right Mareep?" She asked the sheep "Mhm."

"Wow,Everyone's here now,its like a party,right Ralts?!" Penni shouted and Ralts smiled brightly in response.

"Ok,guys." Keeth started,gaining attention.

"We're obviously not in the forest we were before."

"No duh." Ethan said coldly,earning a glare from Keeth.

"Anyways,We should find the cave we were in,and wait until someone find us."

"Hold up." Ethan stopped him."Who gave you leadership?"

Keeth glared at Ethan again."Like you have room to talk, Mr Lets-Hide-In-The-Cave-Until-Morning."

"At least I have common sense." He butted heads with the shorter boy.

"Not really,since it was going in the cave got us in this mess in the first place."

"I'm a better leader,since I actually care about everyone else."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two boys looked in shock as Ali was the one who shouted,since shes known for being quiet.

"If you two are gonna fight about it,then neither of you deserve the role of leader." She started."We are a team,we don't need to have leaders,we work don't need anyone to lead us."

Ethan and Keeth looked even more shocked now,for her saying such a big speech.

It was silent for a moment,until Penni spoke.

"All In favor of Ali being the new leader!"

"I!" Everyone but Keeth and Ethan said,and then and their companions followed Ali deeper into the forest,leaving the two boys in the area with blank stares watching them leaving.

"Man,Keeth and Ethan got burned twice by a girl." Charmander said crossing his arms.

"HA!I see what you did there!" Squirtle said back,earning a confused glace from Charmander,knowing he didn't intend and pun in that saying what so ever.

"Hey! Wait up!" They yelled and followed behind,Charmander and Squitle following them at a smooth pace.

The group stopped at a clearing,with a beautiful scenery.

But what stood out the most,was all the creatures,that were later found out as Digimon,were literally crawling all around the place.

"Whats that one?" Penni asked,pointing to some flying in the sky.

"That's Pidgey." Ralts replied.

"Whats that one?" Penni pointed to one crawling on a tree.

"Caterpie."

"What's that one?!" Keeth pointed at a huge dinosaur.

"That Tyrantrum-" Ralts stopped herself,"Wait,TYRANTRUM?!"

The Tyrantrum roared,scaring all of the Digimon into the forest,except the kids and their Digimon of course.

It looked at them,hungering,and charged for them.

Everyone screamed as the giant T-Rex like Digimon stomped to them and ran deeper on the forest.

However,Keeth's scarf flew off him while he was running.

"No! My scarf!" He ran back to catch it,but it landed only yards away from Tyrantrum

"KEETH! LEAVE IT!" Charmander yelled.

Keeth bend down to grab it and looked back up to see Tyrantrum staring over him.

It opened it's jaw and grabbed Keeth's scarf,almost attracted to it.

"No! Let it go!" Keeth yelled,trying to pull it back.

Tyrantrum lightly headbutted,knocking Keeth back a bit for him to let it go.

It stood up and was about to leave,but looked back at the screaming and crying Keeth.

It turned back around and put it's foot over him,ready to stomp on him.

"NOOOO!"

Charmander glew a bright orange,and one of Keeth's pockets glew the same color.

"_Charmander digivole to.."_

Charmander got obviously bigger,and his bring orange skin became red,and the flame on his tail became bigger.

"_..__**Charmeleon!**_"

Charmeleon was as big as Tyrantrum now,and so he headbutted Tyrantrum and knocked him over,having him release Keeth's scarf.

Keeth ran and caught it,and hugged it while making his way to everyone else.

"What happened to him?" Keeth asked.

"We don't know..." Ali replied watching the battle

They stood helplessly as the two big dinosaur like Digimon fought in a battle that consisted in punches and headbutts.

Charmeleon headbutted Tyrantrum one last time before it sliding back.

He finally decided to stop the battle.

"_Flamethrower_!" Charmeleon shot a blast of flames from his mouth,shooting the Tyrantrum into the air,away from the kids.

Not long after,Charmeleon shrunk down,glowing the same bright orange,and turned back into Charmander!

Keeth ran up to the small lizard and squeezed the life out of him,still processing what happened.

"Charmander,Your Awesome! I don't even know what your did,but it was amazing!"

Charmander was obviously having trouble breathing as it is."C-Can't...B-B-Breath..."

Keeth went out of his fanboying and put Charmander down,seeing him wobble around trying to stand straight and gather oxygen.

"Heh,sorry 'bout that little buddy."

Not two seconds later,the same roar that Tyrantrum made was heard again,but louder,and more of them.

"There's more?!" Jayme flipped

"We gotta go!" Ethan said.

They started running in the direction away from the roars,only for them to be followed by them.

They eventually made it to another clearing,but that clearing was a ravine.

"Great,now what?" Rioc asked.

Right out of no where,a rock blast came from the trees,hitting right behind the kids.

But what they weren't expecting,was that they were blasted in the ravine.

Screaming,they all plummeted,awaiting their doom.

_**To be Continued.**_


	2. Episode 2

_Keeth: So when we thought we were gonna have a good time in the mountains,the teacher tricked us,and left us to fend for ourselves!We had to walk until we thought we were gonna die,but we find this cave,and it seems safe we all pass out at the same time,weird right?We wake up in a seemingly different world with these creatures called this big one called Tyrantrum attacked us,and when I was about to become a pancake,Charmander changed,and became a huger version of himself!He sent that mean dino from here to Timbuktu,but there were more!We ran away,but we got hit by a boulder,and fell into a ,we're dead._

**Episode 2: One Single Tear**

Falling and screaming was the only thing on the kid's was no doubt their lives were going to end right ,

"Gible,this isn't the time to be singing!" Rioc screamed as the small dragon roar in a tune.

"I'm not,I'm calling for my friends." He replied

"WHAT?!"

Seven dots came into the ravine,and flew under the falling kids,and each one caught them.

"Woah,nice ride.." Keeth mumbled to himself.

"Not exactly comfortable," Jayme said trying to move around.

"When I'm in trouble,All I have to do is called for my friends,the Druddigon,and they will come save me!" Gible said triumphly.

"Then why didn't you do that when the got attacked by Tryantrum?!" An angry Ethan replied.

"Uhh.." Gible started

"We cant carry you that much longer,where do you want us to land you?" the raspy voice of the Druddigon he was riding told them.

"Uh..." Gible looked around and found a lake in the middle of the forest." At that lake!"

"As you wish." And they turned to fly to the lake.

Once they landed,they said their thanks and the dragons flew away to who knows where.

"Thanks to them,We would have been in another world!" Gible said.

Gible was picked up by his hornand was lifted and turned to face a very,_very_, pissed off Ethan

"You didn't answer my question." He said evilly.

"Um...What was it again?" Gible said obviously scared.

"Why didn't you called your,_friends,_to save us before?" Ethan glared,pretty much with an evil aura around him.

"Um,I...Ah...Ahem..."

Silence...

"_RIIOOC! HEELLP ME! ETHAN IS GONNA EAT MEEEE!"_

Rioc grabbed Gible from Ethan's grip and tried to comfort him.

"Whats your problem?!He still saved us!" Rioc yelled.

"We could have also died from that attack." Ethan stopped himself for a moment."In all honesty," He walked to stand in front of Rioc.

"He is your Digimon,so it's kinda your fault."

"W-wh...What?"

Ali stood in front of her little brother and pushed Ethan back a little.

"What are you doing?!You can blame Gible,but you cannot,and I repeat cannot,blame someone who didn't even do anything!"

"Hey!What do you mean he can blame me?!" Gible yelled,being ignored.

"He is his it really is that kid's fault." Ethan countered.

"What is with you picking fights?!What did we ever do to you?!" Ali whisper-yelled.

"Being stuck with you,that's what."

Ali's face went from anger to sadness,shocked to hear someone say that,and looked down at the ground.

"If it weren't for me going in that cave,I would still be in the other i'm stuck here,thanks to you gu-"

_Smack_

Now everyone was wouldn't they? Ethan just got slapped by Ali!

"Idiot..." Ali muttered.

He held the cheek she slapped and looked at her.

She fixed her posture."Come back to us when you found out why you're really here."

He was about to say something,but stopped himself and turned his back and walked away,muttering a "Fine."

"You gonna follow him?" Mareep asked Squirtle.

"Oh!Uh..Yeah!" He turned back to face Ethan and ran after him "Wait for mee!"

After for sure he was gone,Keeth was the first to speak.

"What now?" He asked

"I'm hungry..." Penni said rubbing her stomach.

"That's that then," Jayme started."We find food!"

* * *

Squirtle made his way to where his partner was,seeing him sit on the edge of the lake.

He didn't know if he should go talk to him,but he just waited by the bushes for a good opportunity to talk to him.

Although,he might have waited a little too long.

Ethan put the side of his index finger in his mouth,confusing Squirtle.

He flinched for a split second,before removing his finger from his mouth,looking at his own blood.

Squirtle still didn't know what happened,but he thought that it was a good time now.

"Ethan?" Ethan jumped and wiped his hand on his jeans and turned to Squirtle."What?"

"What was that?" Squirtle walked to stand in front of him.

"What was what?" He replied

"You bit your finger." Squirtle sternly said.

"I-I..I didn't-" Squirtle grabbed Ethan's left hand and looked at saw a small bite mark on the side of his index finger,with blood coming out slowly.

"Why did you do this?" Squirtle's voice squeaked.

Ethan sighed,and looked at the water.

"That's not the first time I did this." He slightly lifted his left sleeve,showing the Digimon a large scar that started from the middle of the inside of his forearm and stopping at the bending point.

"W-...What?" Squirtle just stared at the scar.

"That wasn't done by me,but its the worst of them." Ethan pulled his sleeve back and continued to look at the water.

"Then who..." Squirtle started.

"My dad." Ethan quickly answered.

It was silent,with Squirtle trying to think of what to say,and Ethan looking at the water.

Squirtle stopped thinking and looked at the water with Ethan. He then saw the necklace Ethan had,it was a teardrop.

"That's a cool necklace." Squirtle said.

Ethan looked at Squirtle before looking down at his necklace."Oh this?"

He took it in one hand and looked at it."It was...from my mom."

"She had good taste then." Squirtle chuckled.

Ethan just stared at it for a few moments,before ripping it off his neck.

"What are you doing?" Squirtle asked.

"It doesn't matter." He put his arm back. "She's dead anyways." and he threw it in the lake.

Squirtle gasped and jumped in the water.

Ethan just looked at where Squirtle jumped with wide eyes,and watched him jump back out with the necklace in his paws.

"Why did you do that?" Ethan asked.

"I should be asking you that." Squirtle took Ethan's hand and put his necklace in it.

"You shouldn't throw it away." Squirtle started. "If your mom is gone,keep it as a you'll never forget her." He smiled.

Ethan just stared at his necklace,before closing his hand.

He faintly smiled,and muttered two words that made Squirtle the happiest Digimon ever.

"Thank you..."

* * *

"I'm still worried about him." Jayme told the blonde girl next to her.

"Who cares about doesn't need us,and we don't need him." Ali muttered the last part

"Hey Sis! Question!" Rioc yelled

"Question?!" Ali yelled back

"Where are we gonna sleep? Answer!"

"Answer! In the trees."

"WHAT?!" Keeth dropped the fire wood he was carrying onto Charmander's back,crushing him slightly.

"Oh no,there is no way i'm sleeping in a tree!" He yelled.

"Got any other ideas?" Ali asked

"Uh... THE GROUND."

"The ground is too cold,the trees will be higher up,which the warm air is."

Keeth was gonna object,but he knew she was right."Fine.." He grumbled.

"We're back." Flavio yelled.

"WE GOT APPLES!" Penny yelled,which was kinda hard since she had an apple in her mouth.

"Sweet!" Keeth yelled going to take one.

"Have any luck?" Flavio asked.

"Not really..We only got three fish." Jayme told them and turned to her little sheep friend."I thought you said this lake was full of fish?"

"I thought it was! Maybe it was another lake..." She muttered to herself,following everyone to the site they set up

Squirtle took note of all the kids getting ready to eat,but he couldn't help being sorry for them. I mean,they were dragged into his world out of the would their families think?

Squirtle stopped and thought about what he,did he have any?

"Hey,Ethan."

"Hm?"

"What's a family?"

Ethan was took aback by the sudden question brought to took a moment to find the right words to tell the Digimon.

"Well,it's people who are really close to you relate to." He explained briefly.

"Oh..." Squirtle looked out in the water,only to see bubbles being brought up to the surface.

He knew exactly what this was.

"Oh no..." Squirtle muttered

"What?" Ethan asked

"We need to leave,NOW!" He rushed away to warn the other kids of the bubbles.

"W-Wait! Squirtle!" Ethan got up and followed the small turtle.

"EVERYONE! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Squirtle yelled while the kids and Digimon turned to the small turtle.

"What? Why?" Rioc asked

"JUST GOO!" Squirtle tried to push Keeth away from the water.

"H-Hey!Watch it!" Keeth lifted his leg leaving Squirtle to fall.

Jayme saw Ethan running to she also saw that in the corner of her eye,Ali turned to face the other way.

"Ethan whats wrong with him?" She asked

"I don't just suddenly freaked out." He replied.

"LOOK IN THE WATER!" Squirtle finally shouted.

Once everyone did,they saw the same thing that he saw. Bubbles.

"What's that?" Flavio asked.

"I don't know." Rioc replied.

"Ooo! Bubbles!" Penni rushed to the water to touch them."Wait a second Penni!" Ralts tried to stop her.

Just as Penni got to the water,the bubbles intensified,stopping her.

"What is THAT?!" Keeth screamed scooting back.

Everyone stood there waiting for whats to come,only to see a weird red fish.

"MAGIKARP KARP!" It called

"Oh,its just a Magikarp..." Gastly mumbled.

"Wait,doesn't Magikarp usually live in the seas?" Mareep asked herself.

"That thing doesn't look to scary." Rioc grabbed a nearby rock,"I bet it's harmful."

Rioc chucked the rock at the red fish,it yelling a 'KARP!'.

"See?I bet it can't even fight." Rioc said turning to Gible.

"KAAAARP!" The Magicarp glew a white,before it's size increasing immensely.

All the Digimon knew what was happening,but the kids just blankly stared.

Once the white glow went away,the stood face to face with a dragon like sea monster.

"Ralts." Penni whispered.

"What?" Ralts whispered back.

"What is that?"

"Gyarados."

"Ok,I needed to know the name before I got scared."

The Gyarados looked at them for a few moments before looking right at Rioc.

"Um..." Rioc started "..Hi?"

Gyarados roared loudly,scaring all of the kids into running across the shore and away from Gyarados.

Apparently,there was a root in the ground,and Ethan tripped over it.

Squirtle noticed his best friend fall,and he ran to his side and urged him to get up.

"Ethan,he's looking right at us!" Squirtle yelled and made Ethan look towards the lake and at the monster.

The Gyarados's mouth began to glow,and was about to shoot a very powerful Hyper Beam.

Ethan looked at it in fear and shut his eyes as the beam was done charging and,it was about to shoot,when his pocket glew light blue,and so did Squirtle as he jumped infront of Ethan.

_"__**Squirtle**__ digivolve to..."_

Squirtle's body was larger,just like Charmander's when he did the same thing,his color became a darker blue with white ears and tail.

_"..._**_Wartortle_**_!"_

Ethan opened his eyes and saw a bigger version of Squirtle standing in front of him. From the looks for it,Wartortle's shell deflected the Hyper Beam.

"Woah.." He mumbled.

"Stay could get ugly." Wartortle spoke before tackling Gyarados into the water.

Ethan stood up and watched Wartortle wrestle the other Digimon in the water as everyone ran to him.

"You ok dude?" Rioc asked with concern.

Ethan continued to stare at the fight,deciding not to answer.

"Did I look that cool when I did that?" Charmander asked his best friend.

Keeth looked down and smiled "You sure did!"

Gyarados managed to push Wartortle off him, and prepared another Hyper Beam. Oh but Wartortle wasn't going down that easily.

"**Water Pulse**!" Wartortle creates a ball of water in it's hands and shoots it as Gyarados before it can finish charging the Hyper Beam and knocks it back.

He then jumped out of the water and does a spin as his's tail begins to summon water.

"**Aqua Tail**!" The water shoots from his tail and keeps Gyarados from recovering from Water Pulse.

Gyarados falls back in the water and sinks to the bottom in defeat.

Wartortle swam back to the shore where all the kids were, and went back to Squirtle once he reached it.

...and fell on his stomach on the shore.

"I have never...been this tired...in my LIFE!" Squirtle yelled in gasps.

Ethan knelt down and picked up the exhausted turtle.

"You did good." He mumbled to him.

Squirtle smiled weakly and leaned to Ethan's right ear and whispered something.

Once done,Ethan sighed and put him down and stood up.

He turned to face Ali,who looked surprised at his motion.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What?" Ali asked,not hearing what he said.

"I said i'm sorry,ok?!" He yelled and turned back around.

Ali tilted her head. "For what?"

Ethan knew what she was doing,but went along with it.

"For being rude."

"And?"

"Blaming your brother."

"Aaand~?"

"Saying I didn't like you guys."

Ali smiled as her little plan works and Ethan blushed with embarrassment.

Flavio sighed once everything was over."Now what?"

Jayme looked up and saw it was night."Go to sleep I guess.."

After everyone eaten what was left of the food,they climbed into the trees,which was surprisingly comfy, and attempted to fall asleep.

The only one awake was Ethan,who was thinking about what happened today.

He reached in his pocket to pull out his necklace,but felt something else in it.

He pulled it out and examined the item.

It was a ball shape,the top half whats red,the bottom was also had some sort of button in the middle

He tried pressing the button,but nothing then realized what it was.

Before Squirtle digivolved,a light blue glow came out of the same pocket the ball was in.

This also happened to Keeth before Charmander digivolved too,but his glow was orange.

Ethan looked back down at the ball and sighed.

He was getting some answers tomorrow.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Episode 3

**Well,here you go. Enjoy your long chapter. I actually did not expect this to be this long. But the longer the better right? So,enjoy.**

**Episode 3: The Dark Arrives**

Once everyone got up and out of the trees,Ethan told them what happened last night.

To their surprise, everyone had one once they reach in their pockets.

"How did we not notice these before...?" Flavio questioned.

"Well they are pretty small..." Jayme replied looking at her small device.

True, They were small enough to fit in their palms.

"What are these things anyways?" Rioc asked throwing his in the air and catching it.

"They're Evo Balls."

Everyone turned to the voice,which happens to be Gastly, Flavio's partner.

"What do they do Gastly?" Flavio asked.

"They help us digivolve,duh!"

"It all makes sense." Ethan said.

Keeth looked at him. "So these...Evo Balls.."

"That's how Squirtle and Charmander digivolved." Ethan finished.

"Pft..I knew that.." Keeth looked away and muttered.

"So what now?" Jayme spoke up.

"Maybe we should find a way out of the forest." Flavio said

"Sounds good," Keeth replied. "Besides,we shouldn't stay here for obvious reasons."

Everyone nodded and walked away from the lake,following one of the many paths in the forest,hoping for the best.

It was around noon,the sun blazing straight down on the kids.

They saw a clearing,and rushed out to find it was a plain of grass,with flowers here and there.

Penni immediately rushed off to pick flowers,with Jayme trailing behind her.

"She's gonna learn not to rush off like that soon enough." Ethan quietly said to himself.

"Give her a break. She's eight." Keeth countered,receiving a glare from Ethan.

Penni sat down hear a patch of flowers,some white,yellow,and a few red ones.

Ralts came up behind her sat down beside her.

"These flowers sure are pretty." Ralts said in awe.

"Mhm!" Penni reached out to pick one of the red flowers,but a small Digimon came out from under the flower and hissed her hand away.

Penni pulled her hand away and looked at the very small Digimon.

"Ralts,who's this?" Penni asked while watching it climb onto the flower.

"That's a Flabébé. That must be its flower." Ralts explained.

"Oh!" Penni looked back at the Flabébé,seeing it calming down a bit more.

"I'm sorry,I didn't know that was your you forgive me?" Penni asked in a sweet voice.

The Flabébé looked at her,before picking up it's flower and floating around her with a small dance of forgiveness.

Jayme and Mareep came up behind them and huffed. "Penni you really need to stop running off like that," Jayme said.

"Oh sorry,but look!" Penni moved out to reveal Flabébé,who looked up at Jayme.

"Oh..." Jayme said sitting on the ground looking at it.

Mareep noticed Flabébé looked a bit sad.

"Are you ok?" She asked,and Flabébé looked at her.

"Do you speak Fairy Mareep?" Ralts asked.

Mareep shook her head no, "Nope."

"Don't worry, I do," Ralts smiled.

"Hey Mareep," Jayme started, "What does 'Do you speak Fairy?' mean?"

"Oh,every type element has its own language,but Digimon of different types can speak to each other too," Mareep started, "But since the Fairy type wasn't noticed until a while ago,they haven't learn to communicate with other types. But Digimon with a secondary type learn both languages of those types. Flabébé is a pure Fairy type,and Ralts is a Psychic type _and_ a Fairy type."

"I see," Jayme said

Ralts started speaking in a language that no one present could understand,but Flabébé looked like it did.

Ralts and Flabébé started a conversation with Flabébé looking sad the entire time.

Once they finished, Ralts turned back to the girls.

"Well, she's sad cause she has nowhere to go."

"What do you mean?" Jayme asked

"She was run out of her home village," Ralts looked down, "..by Dark types."

Mareep's face paled, "D-Dark types?!"

Penni and Jayme exchanged a confused look.

Ralts noticed their confusion. "Oh,let me explain,

Dark types are by far the most evil of all types. They decided to go full on independent. Because of their power,they are feared by other types. Most Dark types are born evil. But Digimon with Dark as their secondary type can be born good,it depends though."

"Why was she run out of her town?" Jayme asked

"They just suddenly attacked. Flabébé was the only one in her family who made it out safe." Ralts looked down.

Penni stood up suddenly,scaring everyone around her. "Penni?" Ralts asked.

Penni looked at Flabébé and smiled. "Don't worry Flabébé,we will save your village!"

Everyone looked just as shocked as Flabébé did.

"I can't stand to know that those mean Dark types did something like that! We gotta do something!"

Something flashed in Penni's uncovered emerald eye as she had a look of bravery.

"We should tell the others," Jayme spoke.

Penni nodded and followed Jayme to the group of kids and Digimon.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle as the two girls explained what happened to Flabébé

It took a while to explain everything that Penni and Jayme have learned,but everyone learned quick how Dark types were evil.

"So...you want to help get Flabébé her home back." Keeth summed up.

"Mhm!" Penni smiled.

"I don't know..." He thought.

"What's up?" Rioc asked

"I mean,how are we gonna beat them?" Keeth asked.

"Well...uh.." Jayme tried to ask.

"I mean,when was the last time we fought something?"

"Gyarados." Ethan answered

"And how did we beat it?" Keeth leaned into Ethan.

"Uh...Squirtle digivolved..." Ethan said scooting away from Keeth.

"EXACTLY!" Keeth yelled,scaring some kids and digimon beside him. "And how are we gonna get Squirtle or Charmander to digivolve?"

"I have...no idea." Flavio said back

"I don't either. And I doubt we can wish for them to digivolve."

"We did fight them though..." Rioc said

"But we ran away at first!" Keeth exclaimed.

"So what are we suppose to do about that?" Jayme asked crossing her arms.

When Keeth didn't say anything,Charmander spoke up.

"You do know that we can defend ourselves,right?" He said.

"Uh.." Keeth looked a bit bewildered.

"Yeah! What do you take us for? A bunch of weaklings?" Gastly shouted

"We didn't do anything before cause...we kinda didn't wanna scare you." Bulbasaur said.

"That makes sense." Ali replied to her partner.

After everyone came to an agreement, the digimon went ahead and showed the kids what they could do.

Ali and Bulbasaur were father from the group as Bulbasaur showed her the attack she could do.

"**Vine Whip!**" Bulbasaur shouted as two dark green vines came from the side of her bulb and whipped at some branches on the trees.

"Wow Bulbasaur..." Ali said in awe.

Bulbasaur turned around and smiled up at her. "Cool huh?"

Ali felt a tug at the end of her shirt and looked down to see it was Penni holding Ralts in her other hand and Flabébé to her right.

"Ali..." Penni whispered and looked around.

"Uh...yeah?" Ali said confused.

"I didn't think it would take this long for them to get ready." Penni said.

"Your point?" Ali said as Bulbasaur walked beside her.

"I want you to come with me to Flabébé's town." Penni said and Ralts nodded

"W-What? Wouldn't the others get mad?" Ali said looking at the group of people watching Mareep shoot a thunder shock at a nearby tree.

"Not if we sneak away from them." Penni winked

"Well..." Ali looked down at Bulbasaur who just shrugged.

"Pleaaasssee!" Penni begged.

Ali sighed before saying, "Ok, fine."

"Yay!" Penni jumped up and hugged Ali's stomach,squishing Ralts in between.

Ali looked at Flabébé, "Are you gonna lead us to your village?" she asked.

Flabébé nodded and motioned her to follow.

Gastly watched as Charmander and Squirtle duked it out,until he noticed green and yellow hair near the forest.

He turned around and saw Ali and Penni together following Flabébé somewhere.

"What's wrong Gastly?" Flavio asked

"I may be jumping to conclusions, but I think Ali and Penni are leaving without us." Gastly whispered.

"Should we follow?" Flavio whispered back.

Gastly nodded and sneaked away from the group along with Flavio.

The group of two girls and two Digimon followed Flabébé through the forest,which started to change from green leaves to pinker trees and more flowers.

They saw a clearing and ran up to it and looked around.

It was beautiful,white grass,pink trees bordering it,and houses made out of glowing materials.

Though,the houses looked deserted.

"Is this it?" Penni asked and Flabébé nodded.

Ali looked farther in the distance and saw a crystallize castle that was glowing like the houses.

They followed a cautious Flabébé through the deserted town.

Everything seemed calm,until two figures jumped out in front of them.

They looked like little dogs,but with black coloring.

"Well well,we don't get visitors often." The one on the left said.

Flabébé hid behind Penni once the right one saw her.

"Ooo! The princess has finally returned!" It said.

"Princess?" Ali said to herself as she looked at Flabébé.

"What do you want with Flabébé?!" Penni shouted.

"Oh nothing really," The left one said, "Just to take Princess Flabébé to our boss."

"We won't let you!" Ralts shouted.

"We'll see about that!" The right one said and jumped to attack Ralts with a vicious bite.

"Ralts!" Bulbasaur shouted as the dog got a hold on Ralt's arm.

"**Confusion!**" Ralts' eyes glew red and threw the dog off her arm at his partner

The left one got up and tried to jump at Bulbasaur.

"**Vine Whip!**" The two vines whipped away the dog back to the ground.

Obviously the dogs were angered by this.

"Who are you anyways?" Ralts asked

"We are..." Lefty said.

"The great..." Righty said

"POOCHYENA BROTHERS!"

"Poochyena Brothers?" Ali repeated.

"That's right!" Righty shouted.

"We are respected by Mightyena." Lefty said smirking.

"Who's Mightyena?" Ralts asked

"Our boss,he's at the castle holding Queen Florges, Prince Sylveon and the town's digimon captive." Righty answered

The girls gasped as Lefty hit Righty with his paw. "You idiot! We weren't supposed to tell them that!"

"That's why this place looks deserted!" Penni shouted and pointed at the Poochyena

"Uh oh..." Righty said

"Get 'em!" Penni shouted and Ralts and Bulbasaur jumped into action.

"**Confusion!**" Ralts lifted the brothers in the air, "Bulbasaur!"

"**Vine Whip!**" Bulbasaur hit the two from the air and to the ground.

"Grrrh..." Lefty growled.

Lefty tried to get up and attack again,but something appeared behind him making turn around.

"**Hypnosis!**"

Both Lefty and Righty looked and passed out,revealing the black ball of gas known as Gastly, smirking like a kid.

"Gastly?" Ali asked.

"I thought we were all going together." The girls turned around and saw Flavio standing there slightly angry.

"Uh..." Ali started before Penni said, "They were taking to long!"

Flavio sighed and looked at Gastly. "Thank's Gastly. Who know's how long they would have tried."

"Thanks! They won't be waking up for a while." Gastly said looking down at the sleeping dogs.

"So what now? Do we got get the others?" Flavio asked.

"Nooo!" Penni shouted "We have to go save them noow!"

"But-...ugh." Flavio held his forehead knowing her answer wouldn't change.

"Surely they wouldn't mind..." Ali said trying to convince him

"I know Keeth won't be happy."

"So we agree?" Penni said getting impatient.

Flavio sighed, "Yeah...let's go."

"Yaaaay!" Penni rushed off to the castle with Ralts trailing behind her.

"P-Penni! Wait!" Ali and Flavio ran to catch up with the speeding child.

It took only two minutes to get to the castle doors, but Ali and Flavio were exhausted from chasing Penni,who was completely fine.

"I wish I had half your energy..." Ali muttered.

"Come on! Let's go!" Penni almost walked in,but Flabébé tried to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Penni asked

Flabébé was speaking fairy trying to tell her something.

"What's she saying Ralts?" Bulbasaur asked.

"She's saying the place is overrun with guards,and it's dangerous to go in." Ralts translated.

"We're not safe here..." Flavio looked around.

"No you're not!"

Before they even looked they were surrounded by Poochyena.

"I told you this was a bad idea..." Flavio whispered to Ali.

"What do we have here?"

They turned to the castle door and say what they thought was a Poochyena,but it was bigger.

"That must be Mightyena," Ali whispered.

"Oh,so you finally came back Princess," Mightyena smirked, "I was starting to get worried."

Flabébé hid behind Penni who glared at the leader.

Mightyena finally noticed the three humans and looked back behind him before looking back at them.

"Why don't you come in..." He lead them inside,confusing the group of smaller dogs.

They were lead through a hallway that had flowers trailing it. Kinda a weird place for evil Digimon to make their hideout.

They heard quiet voices every now and then. It was probably the town's digimon.

When they were out of the hallways, they were in a large room,possibly the throne room.

There were more Poochyena and a couple of weird black birds that looked like they had hats on.

In the thrones were two Digimon they hadn't seen. One looked like a bigger version of Flabébé,and the other looked like a pink and white fox with ribbons.

The group of humans assumed that was Queen Florges and Prince Sylveon.

"Ahh,Flabébé!" Florges gasped at the site of the young fairy.

"Mama!" Flabébé said and rushed over to her mother's arms.

"Good to see you back where you belong,Princess." Mightyena sarcastically bowed.

"Why did you kidnap everyone?!" Penni shouted,but Flavio and Ali covered her mouth to make her not anger Mightyena.

He turned back and smirked. "So we could catch the attention of who we're after."

"Who you're after?" Ali asked not letting her guard down.

"Why yes,and our plan seems to have worked."

"What?" Flavio looked back and saw Poochyena guarding the only exit.

"We know you have the Keystones," Mightyena growled. "Just hand them over peacefully,and no one gets hurt."

"Keystones? We don't have any of those!" Ali shouted.

"QUIT LYING!" Mightyena shouted.

"We're not lying!" Flavio yelled back.

"Fine. Be like that," He looked at the birds near the windows.

"Murkrow." The birds nodded and flew up.

They zoomed towards Florges,Flabébé,and Sylveon and started pecking at them.

"No!" Penni shouted.

"If you don't wanna risk their lives,I suggest you give us what we want." Mightyena evilly grinned.

"We're telling you! We don't have your Keystones!" Flavio yelled.

Mightyena growled,and turned back to the Murkrow. "Don't be afraid to hurt them."

The Murkrow began hitting them with their wings and pecking them.

Bulbasaur finally had enough and used Vine Whip to smack the Murkrow away.

Ralts and Gastly helped by getting rid or the Poochyena.

Penni and Flavio ran to the three fairies and helped them get away.

Penni lead them into the hallway and the exit,and Flavio stopped to Ali.

"Me and Bulbasaur will find the others. Just get them out of here." Ali told Flavio,who nodded in response,and ran off.

Once they were gone,Ali and Bublasaur ran down the hallway and through another corridor. The voices they heard before were getting louder.

They reached a door that had many locks on them.

Bulbasaur's vines broke the locks and Ali pushed open the doors.

Inside were caged with many different Digimon in them. Though,they all shared one thing. They were all pink.

Bulbasaur and Ali freed them from the cages and sent them out.

They lead the crowd to the doors that lead out of the castle,and everyone ran back to the town.

"We need to make sure everyone left." Ali said.

"Ali,it's too dangerous." Bulbasaur told her.

"I'm not leaving until I know everyone is safe!" Ali ran back into the castle.

"Ali wait!" Bublasaur ran back in but was jumped on by two Poochyena.

Ali saw and stopped running, "Bulbsaur!"

"If you won't hand them over I'll take them by force!"

Ali turned back to see Mightyena charging at her,ready to pounce on her.

"ALI!"

A green light shone from Ali's pocket and Bulbasaur,stopping Mightyena.

Ali pulled out the Evo Ball and saw it was shining green.

"_**Bulbasaur**__ digivolve to..._"

The bulb on her back opened to see pink petals on her back. The leaves ringed the bud as Bulbasaur grew in size.

"_...__**Ivysaur**__!_"

The Poochyena were thrown back as Ivysaur pushed them back.

Ivysaur redirected her attention to Mightyena.

"**Razor Leaf!**" Leaves shot out and threw back Mightyena,who recovered quickly.

Mighyena jumped on Ivysaur and bit her head.

Ivysaur shook him off and threw him out of the castle,into the grass outside.

"**Leech Seed!**" Seeds spouted out of her bud and near the ground beside Mightyena.

Roots then came out of the ground and wrapped around Mightyena,draining his energy.

As the roots sucked his energy, the wound that Mightyena made was slowly going away.

After a while of Mightyena struggling,he finally stopped signing his energy was all gone.

"That should put him out of commission for a while," Ivysaur turned to Ali. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Ali shook her head. "I'm fine,I'm just worried about you." Ali said rubbing the spot where Mightyena bit.

"I'm fine. Leech Seed gave me Mightyena's energy. I'm perfectly fine."

"How does that work?"

"...I have no idea."

Ali climbed on Ivysaur's back and rode on her to the town.

Once there,everyone was shaken up. They spotted their group and some more.

"Oh great..." Ali muttered as she saw Keeth and Flavio arguing.

Penni was the first to notice Ali and Ivysaur's arrival. "They're back!"

Everyone stopped and looked at them as Ali jumped off of Ivysaur.

"Woah,did Bulbasaur get bigger?" Keeth commented.

"I digivolved." Ivysaur simply stated.

"You look so cool!" Squirtle praised.

Ivysaur glew white and shifted back to Bulbsaur. "Did I really?"

"Yeah!" Charmander said. "But not as awesome as me!"

"Dream on." Bulbsaur rolled her eyes.

Ali giggled at the scene. Someone poked her arm. She turned and faced Rioc,her brother.

"You ok?" He asked

"I'm fine,don't worry about it." Ali was about to look away but Rioc caught her shoulder.

He grabbed her left arm and lifted the sleeve to see a bite mark.

"Where did you get this?!" Rioc yelled causing unwanted attention.

"Nowhere." Ali tried to pull her arm away but Rioc's grip was too hard.

"You do this every time..." He muttered.

"What?"

"You put yourself out for others. You don't want us worrying."

Ali looked down,knowing it was true.

"Is something the matter?" Florges came to the siblings noticing their bickering.

"No-" Ali was cut off my Rioc. "She was bit."

Ali glared at her brother as Florges examined the bite mark.

She smiled. "I can fix this,if you don't mind."

Ali looked at Rioc as he nodded,and put her arm out to Florges.

Florges put her hand on the bite mark. The area glew a greenish hue,and an aroma of flowers filled the air.

When the glow was gone,Ali's bite mark completely disappeared.

"How-" "It's called Aromatherapy. It heals wounds and status conditions." Florges answered Ali's question.

"Oh! Miss Florges,I wanted to ask you something!" Penni came up beside her.

"Yes?"

"How can you speak our language? I thought Fairies didn't know how."

"Well," Florges started. "Since so many different Digimon wander into my town,I've caught on to their language,although there's still much for me to learn."

"Ooooh." Penni said

"Anyways," Florges turned back to the group of kids. "Since most of you drove off the Dark types,I would like to share my gratitude."

"And how's that?" Keeth asked.

"Well,we can give you anything you want,or some answers."

"Answers? Why would we need any?" Ethan asked confused.

"As of why the Dark Types wanted our castle."

Ali looked down and thought of a question. She remembered what Mightyena told her,and looked back up to face Florges.

"Why are Keystones so important to the Dark Types?" Ali suddenly asked.

The area went quiet,with Florges just staring at her with shock.

"Well?" Flavio said "Mightyena went though a lot of trouble to get them."

Florges snapped out of her shock and looked down. "I'm afraid I can answer that. To be honest I know nothing as of why they want them,but I do know one thing."

"Anything you can tell us is good enough." Ali spoke.

Florges took a deep breath. "Keystones are very special. If memory serves,there are only twelve Keystones in this world.

Their power is amazing. They are the keys to 'Mega Digivolution'."

"Mega?" Ethan said. They barely knew anything about regular Digivolution.

Florges nodded. "But that's not enough,you have to get the Mega stones coordinated with the Digimon that can Mega Digivolve."

"That's so cool. So your saying if I had a Keystone,and the Mega Stone coordinated with Charmander,he can Mega Digivolve?"

"That's still not enough," Florges said,making Keeth groan. "You also need a strong bond with each other. And you have to be aware of it."

Everyone looked at their partners and smiled. Their bond was growing with each passing minute together.

"Now then," Florges smiled. "Anything else you need?"

Keeth's stomach started growling ans he sheepishly smiled. "How 'bout some food?"

Ethan bonked Keeth on the head. "Behave yourself."

"Food wouldn't be an issue. There's no need to hesitate."

Everyone agreed and followed Florges to get food.

They ate with the Digimon who were freed,and surprisingly had fun.

Night came and everyone went to sleep happily,knowing they wouldn't have to worry about the Dark types for a while.

Oh how wrong they were.

Somewhere dark and isolated,there were two Digimon having a very stern conversation.

* * *

_"What do you mean you failed?"_

"Forgive me,but some kids got in the way and-"

"Kids? You don't mean human kids to you?"

"I'm afraid that's the case."

"Ugh...send out Zweilous."

"But Master-"

"No arguments. Just send him out."

"Those humans are here sooner then I thought. I'll need to take drastic measures into making sure they don't foil my plans.

Even if it mean killing them."


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**  
**A Small Roar**

Everyone woke up happy that they slept in an actual bed. Everyone left their small huts that they slept in and greeted each other.

"Glad to see you all slept alright." Florges smiled.

"Yeah,I'm glad we got to sleep in a somewhat comfortable place..." Keeth said.

"Happy to hear,so do you know where you're going from here?"

Keeth looked back at the group,and most of them shrugged.

"To be honest,we have no idea where to go." Ethan told.

"Well," Sylveon came up beside Florges. "Maybe you can go look for those bad Digimon who took over our castle!"

"That's...not a bad idea.." Keeth thought to himself.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Ali asked Florges.

"Hmm...maybe try going back through the fields where you got here from. That's where they came from so I would guess they retreated there." Florges explained.

"Cool,thanks Florges!" Keeth said and everyone said bye to the Fairies and headed back to the fields.

"Phew..." Rioc heard Gible sigh after leaving the Fairy Village.

"What's wrong?" Rioc asked the small land shark.

"Its...nothing." Gible looked away and blushed.

"What? Are you glad we left or something?" Rioc smirked at his embarrassment.

"None of your business!" Gible shouted

Rioc rolled his eyes and gasped when he realized why Gible was acting like this.

"Your afraid of fairies..." Rioc grinned when Gible gasped and turned back to him.

"NO I'M NOT!" Gible yelled

"Then why are you still blushing?" Rioc held his mouth trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm...uh...er..IT'S HOT! It's very hot!" Gible crossed his arms.

"I thought Ground types were resistant to heat."

"We can still feel hot."

"But you can cool off easily. Beside's I'm not even sweating."

"OH LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Keeth yelled making the two be quiet.

They looked at each other and huffed the other way.

Ali sighed at her little brother's immature act.

Everyone made it back to the fields,but didn't stop there.

They kept going until they reached the top of a hill. They looked around and saw a huge mountain in the distance with black clouds surrounding the peak.

"I think I know where the Dark types are..." Keeth said.

"So how are we gonna get there?" Ethan mumbled.

Shadows flew above the kids in the distance,they remembered the blue and red figures clearly.

"Hey..it's the Druddigon!" Jayme smiled.

"We should go say hi!" Keeth watched as the group of dragons landed on another hill.

The group of kids ran to the hills the Dragons were,and saw many more once there.

"Hey Druddigon!" Gible shouted to get the bigger dragon's attention.

"Oh Gible...happy to see you again." One Druddigon said.

"What brings you here?" Another said.

"We're just passing by!" Gible smiled.

"We're heading to that mountain over there." Keeth pointed to the mountain with black clouds.

"You mean Dark Peak?" A third Druddigon asked.

"Yeah,we heard the Dark types are there. We're looking for answers." Ethan explained.

"If I were you,I wouldn't go there the way you are." The first Druddigon said.

"Why?" Keeth asked.

"Cause,the most power Digimon on this island lives there,not counting the Dark types."

"Really?" Jayme asked. "Who is it?"

"Well, 'live' isn't the right word." The second Druddigon said.

"It's true it used to live there,but it's been asleep in a cocoon for years," The first explained. "It's called Yveltal. The Digimon of Destruction."

"D-Destruction?" Keeth gulped.

"Sounds scary." Penni cowered back.

"Long ago,when Yveltal was born,all it wanted was destruction. With a flap of it's wings,it can destroy an entire continent."

"Until the Digimon of Life,Xerneas,appeared. Xerneas sealed Yveltal in a cocoon,The Cocoon of Destruction,at the top of Dark Peak,hoping to seal it away forever."

"But upon doing that,Xerneas used all of it's power to seal Yveltal away. It became one with life,keeping this world alive as the Tree of Life."

"That's so...amazing." Ali mumbled.

"So,all this happened on this island?" Flavio asked.

"Correct." The Druddigon answered.

"It's amazing how Xerneas sacrificed itself for this world." Jayme said.

"Hmm..." Ethan thought.

"What's wrong Ethan?" Squirtle asked his partner.

"Call this a hunch,but I think I know why the Dark types are at Dark Peak."

He gained everyone's attention as he explained his theory.

"Since Yveltal sleeps at Dark Peak,the Dark types might be there to watch over it," He started. "They most likely know about Yveltal's power,and might be trying to find a way..." His expression turned into fear.

"...to revive Yveltal."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

After Ethan shared his theory,everyone went into panic mode,until they came up with a plan to take out the dark types who are trying to possibly revive Yveltal.

Druddigon said it would be wise to stick around and prepare a bit more for the battles ahead. The Dark types were not a force to be messed with.

Away from everyone else, a certain boy sat at the edge of the hill,watching the dragons do various things,like sparring,sleeping,or relaxing.

Rioc was so deep into thought he didn't notice someone sit next to him.

"Hey." He jumped at the sound of the voice.

He pouted at the girl beside him."Don't do that."

Ali smiled softly. "Your fault for not noticing me."

It was silent for a couple of moments.

"Are you ok?" Ali finally asked.

"I'm fine." Rioc mumbled.

"You sure?" Ali said.

Rioc nodded making Ali look worried.

"Are you thinking about Gible?"

He swiftly turned to her ans shouted "No!"

"You shout when you lie." Ali looked at the ground.

"So what if I am?" Rioc turned back and looked at the dragons.

"Your so immature..." Ali muttered.

"Say what?!" Rioc shouted. "I'm as mature as anyone!"

"Rioc,you're about as mature as a five year old on a sugar rush."

"A mature five year old."

Ali giggle. "Yeah,but it's still a five year old."

"Was there a point to this conversation?" Rioc questioned.

"Yeah,I feel like you should apologize to Gible."

Rioc huffed and looked away.

"I'm serious," She looked at him. "What you did wasn't nice."

"It's just Gible can't take a joke." Rioc mumbled.

"Still. You need to apologize." Ali got up from her seat and looked down at him,waiting for an answer.

"..." Rioc didn't say anything and continued to look away.

Ali sighed and walked away. She knew this would sink in after a while.

Rioc continued to think about what her sister said. About how she should apologized.

'It wasn't my fault...was it?' Rioc thought.

* * *

Ali huffed when she made it back to everyone else. She was fed up with having to deal with this.

"What's wrong?" Jayme walked beside her and asked.

"Rioc is being a doofus again..." Ali rolled her eyes.

"Again?" Jayme giggled. "Is he always like this?"

"Almost all the time. He thinks what he does won't affect how people feel," Ali said.

"Just what you expect from a kid." Jayme looked up.

"We're all kids..." Ali metioned.

"Yeah,but he's younger." Jayme laughed.

"I just worry about him that's all."

Jayme sighed. "It's not good for you. He can take care of himself can't he?"

Ali stayed quiet as if she was thinking.

"Does he still need babysitting?" Jayme teased.

Ali smiled. "Sometimes."

Jayme laughed before answering again. "You're amazing,you know that?"

Ali kept quiet but still smiled at Jayme's enjoyment.

* * *

Mareep looked around the fields for something. Her sights were set on a large rock with a small dragon on top of it.

She walked to the rock and stared at the blue dragon on it. "What are you doing?"

Gible was startled at the sound of her voice and looked down at her,then sighed silently and looked back to where he was. "Nothing."

Mareep struggled to climb the rock to sit beside Gible. She stared out at the field of dragons with awkward silence.

"Are you still mad about what happened?" Mareep suddenly asked. Gible huffed and looked away.

"Come on,it's not that bad that you're scared of fairies." Mareep said. "All dragons are," Gible said still looking away. "Most of us just don't show it."

"It's not that bad though,how do you think I feel?" Mareep said,making Gible look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm scared of Ground Types,but i'm still sitting next to you," Mareep explained. "It's ok to be scared,but you should also trust that those kinda of Digimon won't hurt you."

Gible stared at her before looking down. "O...Ok." He got up and was about to get off the rock,but stopped moving for a moment. Mareep noticed this.

"Gible? What's wrong?" She moved to look at his face,and saw the terrified expression on his face. Mareep looked ahead where he was looking.

He was staring at Dark Peak,and what most likely scared him was the figure that was flying towards them at a fast pace.

"That figure..." Bible muttered while stepping forward. "It can't be..."

"What? Who is it?!" Mareep shouted.

Gible jumped off the rock and ran as fast as he could to the other dragons. Mareep followed him in suit.

"DRUDDIGON!" Gible yelled desperately. The blue and red dragons turned to him in confusion.

"THE SKY!" He finally shouted. They looked up and saw the same figure right above them.

The Druddigon moved out of the way just in time for the two-headed dragon to land,letting out a big roar. Everyone in the fields heard it.

"What was that?!" Jayme asked scared. Ali looked to where she heard it. A giant two headed dragon was in the fields fighting off the Druddigon.

"It's Zweilous! He's with the Dark Types!" Mareep yelled with Gible behind him.

"In that case," Keeth appeared out of no where and looked down at Charmander. "Are you ready?" He asked. Charmander nodded and ran to Zweilous with Keeth behind him.

"**Charmander **_digivolve to...**Charmeleon!**_"

As Zweilous knocked away the last dragon Charmeleon appeared and knocked away Zweilous,who recovered quickly.

"**Flamethrower!**" Charmeleon breathed fire out to Zweilous,but it breathed out a purple flame and due to it's two heads it was more powerful then his Flames,so he was threw back.

"Charmeleon needs help!" Squirtle said jumping into the battle before digivolving.

"_**Squirtle**__ digivolve to...__**Wartortle!**_"

"**Water Pulse!**" Wartortle tried to knock Zweilous back but it used it's head to deflect the ball of water,and instead it hit Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Wartortle yelled in worry,but when he did Zweilous came up and bite him with both of it's heads and lifted him,making him scream.

When Charmeleon got up he was thrown back down when Wartortle was thrown at him. When the fell to the ground they de-digivolved back into Charmander and Squirtle.

"Oh no!" Ethan and Keeth watched paralyzed as Zweilous made his way to the injured Digimon. He was about to finish them off when,

"**Dragon Rage!**" A blast of energy was made and hit Zweilous dead on,making it turn to the source,which was Gible,who was paralyzed on the spot,but kept his ground.

"L-Leave us alone! You had n-no right to come here and destroy our home!" Gible said,expecting it to listen. "If you don't I'll drag you out of here myself!" Gible roared.

Zweilous roared back,indicating it wasn't going to listen. It's two heads charged up another Dragon Breath to hit Gible with. He just stood there petrified as Zeilous shot out the purple flame straight at him.

"GIBLLLLE!" Someone jumped in and pushed Gible out of the way of the blast. Gible looked up at the blonde child that saved him. "R-Rioc?"

"I'm sorry ok!" Rioc shouted,earning a surprised stare. "I shouldn't have said that to you,and I should have pushed you! I'm sorry!" Rioc shouted child getting up.

"Rioc? What are you.." Gible sat and watched Rioc walk up to Zweilous. Once he did he put his arms out and glared up at Zweilous.

"There's no way you're hurting Gible! You'll have to get through me if you want to catch a glimpse of him! Come at me and give it everything you have,I'M NOT BACKING DOWN!" Rioc screamed,and his responds was a roar from Zweilous.

"No...don't do it..." Gible muttered as Zweilous charged up the attack again,and it's target was Rioc. "...please..don't..!" He got up and tried to walk to them,but it was too late,Zweilosu fired the blast.

"RIOOOOOOC!"

Golden light enveloped Rioc,and the same light came from Gible.

"_**Gible**__ digivolve to..."_

He became larger,the fin on his head disappeared and two fins sported on his arms. The same fin was on his back,

"_**Gabite!**_"

Rioc prepared for immense pain,but when it didn't come he opened his eyes and saw two large fins block the Dragon Breath. Rioc looked up and saw what he though was Gible,but he was bigger and more tough looking.

"Gible?" He was stunned at the appearance of Gabite.

"Get back Rioc," Gabite lightly shoved Rioc behind him with his fin. "It's my turn to protect you." Gabite got stood in front of the agitated Zweilous and prepared a stance.

Zweilous charged at Gabite to attack,but Gabite used it's fins to block it,and it was holding the fins by it's mouths.

Gabite grunted before he pushed it back. "**Dual Chop!**" His fins glowed green and grew a bit in size. He lashed out at Zweilous multiple times.

He jumped back when Zweilous roared. It charged Dragon Breath,and making it the finishing blow. Gabite prepared a counter attack when Zweilous charged it's final blast.

Gabite used his fins to defend himself from the blast. His fins were green,adding to the defense. The blast disappeared,and his fins absorbed the breath's power,making them glow purple.

Gabite lat out a battle cry as he used a finishing Dual Chop with the added power. He attacked and flew past Zweilous,who fell over after a moment of pain.

After that,Gabite's fins shrunk again and so did he,turning back into Gible.

Rioc ran up to him and crouched to his level. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

Gible turned around and nodded. "Yeah! I'm better then ever!" He smiled.

Rioc nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize anymore! I forgive you,besides I shouldn't have gotten offended that easily..." Gible said.

"O...Ok.." Rioc said getting back up,and seeing his sister run at him.

"You idiot!" She hit him on the arm so hard he fell to the ground. "How could you worry me like that! Don't do that again!" Ali yelled.

"Yeah...ok." Rioc looked dazed rubbing his now sore arm. Gible chuckled at the site.

"So you can finally digivolve eh Gible?" Charmander came up behind him along with Squirtle.

"Yeah,but are you ok? You two took quite a beating." Gible asked with concern.

"We're fine! It was nothing!" Squirtle said toughly.

Bulbasaur came up and whacked his head lightly,making him fall over on Charmander. "It was nothing eh?" She said smugly.

"Euuugh..." Squirtle groaned. "Get off of me!" Charmander said weakly. Everyone around laughed at the sight.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Druddigon asked the kids.

"Yeah,we can manage. Besides,It might be better to gain experience on the way there." Keeth responded.

"Very well. I wish you luck on your travel." The Druddigon waved off the kids as they made their way to the mountain,waving back at the dragons as well.

"We're gonna beat them,right Gible?" Rioc asked his partner excitingly. Gible nodded. "They stand no chance!"

The kids and Digmon walked through the fields,prepared for give their all in the fights to come.

* * *

_"Sir,i'm afraid to report Zweilous has been defeated."_

_"What?! Was it those kids?!"_

_"I-I'm afraid sir. Also one other Digimon has been able to digivolve._

_"This is bad...We can't allow anymore casualties."_

_"What does this mean sir?"_

_"We must prepare to send all our best to them. If that doesn't work I"ll have to defeat them myself."_

_"But sir-"_

_"Prepare to send them by tomorrow."_

_"Y-Yes sir..."_


End file.
